Time for a much needed rest
by StrawberryFish92
Summary: Rose is very tired, but she needs to tell the Doctor something.


**Title: Time for a much needed rest**

**Rating: K+**

**Claimer: Erm, I own a dalek! **

**A/N: Er, hello! If you hadn't guessed, I like Doctor Who! Very much indeed... Yes, I'm just of age seeing as I am entering Year 9 next year, so I hope the making of this story is legal. Completely random (as I am) and hopefully happy enough so we can get through the loss of poor Rose:(**

Rose stretched tiredly and stifled a yawn as she woke up, giving out a small sigh as she realised that it was still the middle of the night. This had been going on for a while now, waking up at different times in the early hours of the morning. Rose just put it down as effects of time travelling before, but now she had decided to go ask the Doctor about it seeing as she really wanted a good nights sleep after the exciting adventure they had had yesterday.

She rose from her bed slowly and swung her feet out until they reached the floor, feeling the soft red carpet the TARDIS had provided for her ever since Rose had complained that she kept getting splinters stuck in her foot when she had a wooden floor, which weren't much help when she was running for her life from various types of aliens. She padded slowly across to her bedroom door and pushed it open, making its typical creaking sound as she did so. She entered the corridor and tried to sleepily remember where the direction of the control room was. The TARDIS mentally told her to go west and Rose did so, silently thanking her as she made the corridors easier for Rose to reach her destination of the control room where the Doctor ought to be.

She heard the familiar, soothing sound of the central column going up and down as she neared the door it and entered the control room silently so as not to distract the Doctor from what he might be doing, as she didn't want another episode of surprising the Doctor while he was working on the TARDIS, which resulted in him having a large bump on his forehead, a few snapped wires and a very annoyed TARDIS.

She waited til he was out from under the TARDIS when she quietly called out to him.

"Doctor?" her voice clear and hesitant, yet with a definate sleepy tone mixed in.

"Hmmm?" came his reply without him turning to look at her as he inspected the TARDIS controls to see if they were in working order.

" Can I ask you about something?" she said fidgetly.

" You can ask me anything you want Rose, you know that." he said quietly and reasurring, as turned towards her. Rose sighed slightly as she though of what to say.

" It's just, I keep waking up in the middle of the night and it's bin going on for a while now so I dont know what to do about it, I was hoping you could help me 'cause I don't want to be half asleep when we are running away from a herd of hostile aliens." she explained. The Doctor smiled slightly.

" Well at least you won't have splinters in your feet!" he joked, remembering the fuss she made with her bedroom floor.

" Yeh, whatever Doctor. Stop changing the subject!" the Doctor grinned at her in response. Rose rolled her eyes."Anyway, do you think this is a effect of time travelling, ya know, me keeping on waking up in the night? she inquired.

" No, I don't think so, hasn't happened to me. Although it may have a different effect on humans..." he said the last bit more to himself then her. " Anyway, maybe it's because something is bothering you, is there anything that's worrying you or distracting you lately?" he asked more seriously.

" Erm, I'm not sure." she said, thinking of anything that could be wrong. Wait, there was that, but how could she tell the Doctor about it? That was a big risk, either she was gonig to be sent back home right away or he would tell her he felt the same. but how could the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords,who had lived 900 long years and knew just about everything, who had seen things she still couldn't even imagine possibly love her, a silly little human ape who used to be an ordinary shop girl with an ordinary life? She must have been thinking about this for a while because the Doctor spoke in a concerned tone.

" Er, Rose, are you alright? You've just been standing there with a distant look in your eyes for a couple of minutes." he said.

" Oh." was all that Rose could manage to say at the time. " Sorry, I was jus'... thinking." she said distantly still.

" Yeah, I guessed that, you seem to be doing it more and more often these days you know. Don't you think its time for a rest?" he said. The last words struck her, that was the reason she came here to talk to the Doctor in the first place! All she wanted was to sleep.

" Ugh, I just want to sleep. So tired." she yawned sleepily.

" Yes, I know, but you need to tell me what's been bothering you seeing as it's probably the reason you can't!" he said a little louder then he intended. Rose flinched slightly.

" I know Doctor, but I'm not sure if I can tell you, it may have...consequences." she said nervously.

" What do you mean consequences?" he asked curiously. Rose sighed again not thinking this was going to take such a long time and now it seemed to be getting repetative. Worse, the Doctor was being awkward.

" Er, fairly big consequences." she replied.

" Just tell me and get it over with, then you can go to sleep can't you? Nothing to be bothered by! Isn't that want you want?" he said with a hint of reassurance in his voice. Rose just nodded before shebreathed in, preparing herself for taking one of the biggest risks of her life. She couldn't quite believe she was going to tell him now, especially in a situation like this.

"Ok, the thing that has been bothering me is that, it's that I...I have certain feelings I'm not sure I should have" she said awkwardly.

" Oh, well er, what would those certain feelings be?" he said pushing her on.

" Feelings for you" she simply stated, but inside her she was fearing what his reaction was going to be.

" Oh." he said again. Rose looked frustrated.

" Please Doctor, don't make this difficult!" she begged. The Doctor blinked in confusion.

" What? You're the one being all distant and non-specific. How am I supposed to help if I'm not entirely sure what its about.

" Look! Ok! I've had enough! I'm just going to say it and get it over with now! To hell with the risks and consequences!" the Doctor smiled, he liked it when she got all flustered, it was a pretty amusing sight. " Ok, Doctor, listen, because I'm going to say it only once. Doctor, I-I love you and I think its getting to me slightly, thats why I can't sleep. The Doctor looked at her confusedly again then laughed.

" Huh?" said Rose worriedly " What? No, this wasn't meant to happen" she said dramtically and blushed furiously. But the doctor saved her.

" Oh Rose, of course I know that, you told me yesterday night! Maybe its time you went to bed." Rose looked completely stunned, then her face washed over in relief.

" Oh." she simply uttered. The Doctor smiled again.

" Yes, "oh" seems to be a common phrase to use today isn't it? Come on Rose, off to bed for you, its time for a much needed rest." he led Rose to her bedroom, who at the moment was too tired to object or even manage to find it on her own. The Doctor led her in and tucked her down in bed and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

" Oh and, don't worry, I love you too Rose." Rose smiled at this and gave a happy sigh, rolled over and fell asleep, her dreams undisturbed.

THE END

**Yes, we really need to try** **and stay happy these days don't we? A bit of Dr/Rose is something we could all do with. I know I do, I haven't really had a good day today, well, its been odd too. I finally got my ears pierced today after much moaning from my mum and sister that I need it done, and they feel quite odd and it hurt more then they said it would! And very sad news, my poor dog is somehow cased with tetanus:(:(:( and I won't be able to see him again for 3 weeks...:(. Anyway, enough of my life story, please review, I need some to keep me company because all my other friends have gone to Iceland on a school trip which I wasn't allowed to go on because it was "too expensive"! Grrrrrr. Again, reviews are very much appreciated:D**


End file.
